The Chinese Patent Application No. CN103590693A filed by the applicant of the present invention on Feb. 19, 2014 has disclosed a soft-closing hinge for use in furniture, which comprises a damper device, a hinge arm, and a metal hinge cup coupled via the hinge arm. The hinge is provided with a metal spring which at least exerts an opening or closing force to the metal hinge cup. One end of the metal spring is disposed on the metal hinge cup, and the other end of the metal spring is crimped on a rotation portion of the hinge arm. The area where the intermediate portion of the metal spring is in contact with the metal hinge cup is provided with a member made of a flexible material. When the hinge is opened and/or closed, the member made of the flexible material eliminates the noise generated by longitudinal movement of the metal spring relative to the metal hinge cup. However, the cross section of the metal spring of the hinge is circular, which may frequently cause point contact when being in contact with the member made of the flexible material, consequently shortening the service life thereof. Therefore, some improvements are desired.